The Shadow Hunters
by the1madnesswithin
Summary: The day before it all went down POv of Boris


I am out for an afternoon run, or you can call it parkour. As I land on a tree and look out into the distance I feel a gust of wind. This gust almost made me lose my balance and fall onto the ground below. I look next to me as a Cheshire cat appears.

This Cheshire had a blue tint to her skin. Her hair, ears, and tail was a mixture of green, blue, and gray. Her eyes where emerald green and slightly glowing.

I smiled "Hey Ash!" This Cheshire was the one known as Ashllyn. She smiled back "Hello Boris." I looked out in the distance and said "There was a green house inside of the green house was a white house inside of the white house was a red house inside of the red house there where babies. What kind of house is this?" (After all I am a lover of riddles.) She sat there for a second thinking. "Is it a watermelon? " I smiled and said "correct!" then I jumped down off of the tree and landed on the ground with her following me.

I laid down on the soft grass as she lay next to me. I pointed to a cloud "that looks like a fish."

"Oh great now I want fish" she frowned. I sigh "we all want fish." "I wish I could conjure one like Summer." I get up "We could go fishing I know a lake nearby." She sat up "That's a great idea!"

We race over to the lake and I nearly fall in, but stop just in time. Ash heads in and sinks down to grab a fish. I look around for a sight of movement as I whisper, "Here fishy fishy I'm not going to hurt you I just want to eat you." Ash laughs and dives back down and come's back up with a fish in her mouth "jealous?" "Hardly" I dive into the warm water and come up with a fish of my own.

I sit on my rock and eat my fish. Suddenly I feel like I have been taken into another dimension. The world seems as if it has been slowed down and continually doing so until it stops altogether I try to stop it but I can't move it feels like I am being frozen with time. Then I hear a voice and It awakens me from my trance.

"You ok?" Startled I say "huh? What? Yea I'm fine." "Are you sure you were really looking intently at the sky." I shrug it off "No, it's nothing" "That always means something." " No really I'm fine" "Alright but I'm watching you"

I get pulled back into the trance. This time the sky seems to be getting sucked into space. Then the trees and the ground seemed to follow.

Ashllyn once again broke the trance. "What's that?!" My eyes widen "What's what?" Her ears twitch "That sound… There it is again!" "Wha… why am I so out of it! Do you want to go see what it is?" "Do I?" she leaps up "There it is again!" "Um…" I shake my head "take me there."

We start to run through the woods. Then Ash stopped short and I almost ran into her as my vision began to fade.

She sniffed the air then gagged "paprika!" I roll my eyes "not again." For a different time we battled men that smelled of paprika. Ash peered around the tree "they are gathered around something…" she leaps into the tree "Oh my god it a human!" I take my gun out and the world around me was pitch black. She shook her head but all I could do was hear her voice "Put that thing away I want to bargain with them first." I frown and she said as her voice was getting farther away "just give me two minutes"

I nod my head and she disappeared into the clearing. "Excuse me, but I have to ask you to step away from the human." I hear a man's voice "Oh look a Cheshire cat." Another said "She's a butte isn't she?" I look around and feel a tree nearby and I hide behind it. I hear the man's voice again, "Part cat part human and a pretty one too." I would kill them all in a heartbeat. Ash hisses "EFF OFF!" I regain eyesight and scale the tree I was leaning against. I find a spot covered with leaves and peer down at the commotion. The man touched Ashllyn's hair "it's soft and smells good" Ash slaps his hand away "DON'T TOUCH ME!" the man smirked and I lined up my sniper. "and her skin is blue like she's cold" and grabs her arm.

"NOW BORIS!" she screamed and ducked. I hit the first two men in the back of the head. Ashllyn rolled away and the men exclaimed "WHAT THE HELL?" I shoot the next guy as the guy closest to the human grabbed her and used the human as a shield. I disappear then reappear behind the guy and shoot him in the back with my pistol.

"It's ok you can leave now." With that the human ran off.

I put my gun away. Ash smooth's her hair down " that was weird" "Yea….odd" I said distracted. "They smelled like paprika weirdoes. "Paprika..." I felt like something or someone was taking control over my body. "The smell of shadow hunters," Ash stops in her tracks, " Boris, I think my dad was dealing with shadow hunters." She started pacing and muttering "oh god oh god."

I looked into the sky "Ash I have the sudden urge…. To kill some more… people."

Then everything went black.


End file.
